


Blush and fairy dust

by vanillajae



Series: HALLOWEENxB.A.P [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillajae/pseuds/vanillajae
Summary: Daehyun absolutely wants to see Junhong off his mime makeup.





	

Daehyun was glowing, literally. A fairy. A fairy with grey hair, pink strands and a flower crown who lightened the mood whenever he opened his mouth, and who also had given Junhong the biggest perplexed frown ever at the sight of him applying his makeup before one of his street performance.

"Isn’t that too gloomy ?" He asked sitting beside Junhong on the floor in front of the mirror.

He lightened the mood yeah but he had no filter either.

Junhong pouted at his reflection in the glass. "It... fits the outfit hyung..." He resumed on filling the small black dots on his cheeks.

Daehyun hummed, not convinced at all. Ah yes, he had no sense of personal space either. Before Junhong could even tell, Daehyun was all up in his face, a hand on his jaw to take a closer look.

"You’re really cute, have you ever tried something else ?" He spoke scanning all his features.

Without the minimal distance required between a face and another in a regular conversation Junhong was thankful for the makeup covering his flushing cheeks

"Nooo hyung !" Junhong whined, «why would I ? That’s my style,» he wiggled out of the hold.

"Would you let me try something ?" Daehyun’s eyes lit up as if he just had an amazing idea.

How stubborn. He was staring at Junhong from the side, happy and overwhelming. Thankfully Himchan came out of his bedroom and saved Junhong for a few hours.

"Ready ?"

"Yup !" Junhong hopped from his spot, ignoring Daehyun and joining his hyung out the door.

  
Junhong danced on the way back too, loosely as he walked back home with Himchan. He was tired but satisfied mostly. He loved attracting the gaze of random people outside to entertain them a couple of hours in the day. After a stop at the small restaurant he and Himchan used to go to after a performance, Junhong was ready to crash in bed with some snack he would’ve stolen from Himchan’s cupboard and his computer on the side when Daehyun came back in his field of view. Himchan brushed past Junhong with a little laugh and a compasionate hand on the shoulder.

"Nooo..." He drawled heading straight to the bathroom.

"Please !" Daehyun trailed behind with a small glowing pot in his hands.

"You’re gonna remove it all anyway, fairy dust isn’t bad you can even sleep with it if you want," he whined.

He sat on the edge of the tub the whole time Junhong spent wiping the white, red and black off his face. He sat there staring the whole time Junhong wasted wiping where he’d already wiped, actually taking time with the full routine, from removing to cleansing to toning and moisturizing.

When Junhong’s face was clean and baby smooth and that Daehyun was still there Junhong had to face the facts, or try to flee.

Daehyun followed him to the kitchen, snuggling up on him from behind and smiling while putting his head on his shoulder each time he could. He had no sense of boundaries and Junhong had very little ways to defend himself from this overload of affection.

On the futon Himchan put in the second room of his apartment for friends, Junhong in this case, Daehyun clung on him like a child. Unable to eat or browse anything and also not wanting to repeat the scene from the bathroom Junhong ended up yielding.

"Yay !!!" Daehyun shouted sitting up arms in the air before he was reprimanded by Junhong telling him to keep it quiet.  
"It’s late hyung..." Junhong sat up a finger on his lips. "So... What do you want to do, I’m tired."

«Hold on !» Daehyun got up and ran to the living room.

He came back with a translucide pouch full of makeup and brushes.

"That’s a lot..." Junhong said mindlessly.

"Alright let’s go~" Daehyun settled in front of him when he was ready.

The fairy dust was light on the skin, it felt fresh in a soft way, as soft as Daehyun’s hand back on his jaw. Now Junhong was bare skinned and defenseless against the blood rushing to his face. Daehyun smiled gently, running his brush on Junhong’s face with care.

When he switched to his eyes the situation was even more harder to bear and Junhong didn’t know where to look anymore, eyes shifting endlessly even though Daehyun kept telling him to look at him. Did it matter anyway ? Junhong wondered to himself as he focused in the bridge of his nose instead of his eyes. Daehyun was beautiful. It wasn’t that Junhong had never notice before, but up close and focused on his task he looked even more handsome, shining.

As a smaller brush ran on his eyelid Junhong dared to look into those light pink eyes, losing himself in the sparkles around. It seemed like two stars had been picked up from some magical place in space to be put in there, to reflect the soothing light Daehyun embodied.

"Almost done," Daehyun voiced as he fumbled through his pouch.

Junhong hummed following his moves. Lipstick.

"Lipstick ?"

"Lip tint," Daehyun unscrewed the pinkish tube.

Whatever difference that could result to.

"Done !" Daehyun exclaimed after a quick brush on Junhong’s lips, "see ? Wasn’t that bad, look, what do you think ?" He handed a small mirror to him.

The change was stunning, Junhong looked bright and young, not that he didn’t before but oh well like this he could actually say he looked pretty.

"Do you like it ?"

"I don’t think it fits me very well..."

"Eeeh... You spent too much time around gloomy Youngjae that’s it !"

"Wait what ? No ?!"

"Don’t lie~" Daehyun started poking his stomach with a huge stupid smile.

"You like him right ? I can tell."

"Wha- what the hell hyung ?!" Junhong ran off to the bathroom face burning.

How did it go down to hell to quickly ? Junhong thought fairies where cute and smiling, not devils in disguise.


End file.
